3-D model making at the present time is exemplified by Penn U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,009. Penn discloses a system and process for making 3-dimensional objects by dispensing layer upon layer of modelling material using an inkjet which is turned on or off according to a 2-dimensional data map of each layer of the object. The 2-D data map is stored and relayed by a microprocessor and defines locations on a matrix at which printing is to occur in a manner such as is used in printing images using raster scan printing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a 3-D model maker which provides a significant improvement, relative to previous proposals, with respect to the achievement of desired dimensional accuracy, quality of surface finish, on all surfaces, combined with the ability to manufacture the complex shapes specified by today's requirements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is reliable, not unduly complex and relatively rapid in its rate of model building.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus with systems and subsystems, methods and processes facilitating efficient and effective operation in the making of 3-D models.